


That's What Marriage Is

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Caregiver/little, Diapers, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Exploration, F/M, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Pants wetting, Romance, Spanking, Supportive Couple, public, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Discovering new things about your partner is always a bit awkward. But that's part of the fun, isn't it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if I fucked up the geography. I don't know a lot about California.

Holly looked down at her outfit, fiddled with her hands, then shoved them into her pockets. She eyed the CVS, It was far out of her neighborhood, nobody would recognize her, nobody would even care. 

She knew that logically. 

The nervous, anxious bit of her brain was telling her that the whole world would see her go into… that particular aisle. 

Oh god. 

She should just order them online.

But then Ross would see them and she’d have to explain and he’d… he’d….

Actually, he probably be nice about it. For all his trollish behavior, he was always sweet with her. 

With a gusty sigh, Holly walked into the pharmacy.

* * * 

“Oh my god, are you Commander Holly?!” 

Holly, holding a green wrapped package, whipped around. 

It was a fan. 

Oh fuck.

“Oh, hi,” said Holly, and she smiled, “And you are…?” 

“I’m a big fan,” the person gushed. 

“That’s great,” Holly said weakly, keeping the green package behind her back. 

“I wanted to ask you about your technique for making fake metal.”

“Well,” said Holly, wishing she was anywhere else, “one thing that usually helps me is….”

* * * 

Holly escaped after ten minutes, and she smiled weakly. She should have worn a goddamn hat. Then it was just a matter of waiting in line, where there was a… very good looking checkout dude. 

Oh joy. 

“How are you doing today?” He smiled at her, and he had teeth like a military cemetery. 

“I’m good,” Holly said. She grabbed a chocolate bar off of the rack at random, and set it down on the conveyor belt.

Wait. No. That looked worst. Buying chocolate AND diapers, oh god. She was going to die. 

To make matters worse, the damn thing wasn’t scanning. 

“I’m really sorry,” the guy said, and he did, he looked it. “I need to get a price check, hold on.” 

He was… he was getting the microphone out. 

Holly resisted the urge to cover her face with both hands, instead took her wallet out, grabbing her card and running her fingers over the raised numbers. She turned pinker than her hair as the guy called out for a price check, and the manager, a very gorgeous woman, came over, which made Holly blush even harder.

Being questioned by Ross would have been better than this. 

But it was too late now. 

Eventually, they got the price sorted, and the woman smiled cheerfully at Holly. 

Holly made her face do something that was probably a smile in response. She swiped her card, took her plastic bag filled with disposable underwear, and made her way to her car. 

* * * 

In the car, Holly groaned, covering her face with both hands and giggling helplessly. 

“I can’t believe I just did that,” she mumbled. “Oh my god, holy… oh my god.” She leaned back into her seat, her eyes still covered, and kept laughing, until she was wiping tears off of her face, breathing heavily, still giggling .  
With another giggle, she started her car, heading for home. 

* * * 

Ross’s car was in the driveway, 

Oh shit. 

Holly took a deep breath. She had two options. She could hide them in her car, until Ross was out, then bring them in. Or she could just walk by, casually, with a bag from CVS of what he would probably think was something like pads, and leave it alone. 

She could even give him the candy bar. 

* * *

“Hey babes,” said Ross, and he was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” said Holly, and she leaned down to kiss him. 

He kissed her back, tasting like milk and sweet cereal. 

“You have a good shopping trip?” 

“Yeah,” said Holly, digging through the bag, and she pulled out the candy bar that she had gotten. “Here.”

“Aw, thank you,” said Ross. Then - “Uh, you dropped your….” He raised an eyebrow, leaning over in his chair and picking up the package of adult diapers. “Is there something you wanna tell me?”

Holly blushed harder, a dark red. 

“Well, uh….” 

* * * 

It was three days later. They'd had an awkward "I've got this weird fetish, can I explain it later," talk, and now things were... It felt like everything was a soap bubble, and it was going to pop any moment. 

They were eating dinner when Ross brought it up. 

"Do you only like diapers, or is it the whole baby thing?" He looked over at her across the table, and she choked. 

Holly coughed, took a slug of water, kept coughing, then groaned, as Ross stood up and pounded her on the back. She spat out the piece of pepper that she had been choking on, and blushed, looking up at him.

" _What_?" 

"Well, uh, you said that you're into the ABDL thing, but you didn't, um... specify." He cleared his throat, rubbing her back, then sitting back. 

"... oh," said Holly. "Well, uh... I don't have any experience with the... AB part of it. I've been kind of a DL most of my life, though?"

"You never told me," said Ross, and he looked a bit hurt. "Have you been buying... you know, diapers, for a while?"

"That was only my second pack," said Holly, and she sighed, putting her face in her hands. "I didn't want to... you know, freak you out. I didn't want it to be weird." She laughed hollowly. "I still feel like a gross freak about it. I can... I can stop, if you want me to. I probably should."

"I don't want you to stop," said Ross. "It's not like you're into anything illegal, or immoral." He smiled at her shyly. "I could... I'd be okay with you doing it. Or... if you did it, maybe doing it with you."

"Which kind of "it" are we talking about? Like... being diapered?" Holly licked her lips. Her heart was beating way too fast, and her hands were shaking, sweat dripping down her back. 

"I dunno if I'd be okay with that," said Ross. "But, uh, I'd be okay putting you in them." He rubbed his hands together, resting his elbows on the table. "If you wanted, like... a caretaker, I can see myself... enjoying that."

"Are you sure? Do you know... like, what you're agreeing to?" She paused, aware of what she sounded like. "I mean, obviously, you only have to agree to stuff that you want to agree to, but... I mean... gaah!" She covered her mouth with both hands. "I'm sorry."

"You're cute," said Ross, and he was grinning at her. "I'd be okay with, uh... I like the idea of caretaking. Or if you're uncomfortable with that, just... hanging out with me while you're diapered or whatever."

"... can we do that?" Holly sighed. "The... me being diapered around you, just chilling. Is that okay?"

"I wouldn't have offered it if it wasn't," said Ross, and he did have a point. He reached out and squeezed her hand. "You're my wife. I'm not gonna dump you over something dumb like a harmless fetish."

"You never know, man," said Holly. It felt like a great weight was coming off of her chest. "Do you have any fetishes you wanna share?"

“I told you my big one,” said Ross, looking sheepish. They’d had that talk.

“Other than the spanking, I mean,” said Holly. “We can totally do that too. But, uh… yeah. Anything else?”

"Nothing gives me a bigger boner than cake farting," Ross said, with a deadpan expression. "Cake farts all the way."

"Goddamn it, Ross!"

"I'm being serious," he said defensively, although he was grinning. 

Holly rolled her eyes, but she was grinning. 

* * * 

"Hey, uh... is it okay if I... pad up tonight? Since we're not doing much of anything, I mean." Holly leaned against the door to Ross's office, tring not to fiddle with her fingers. 

"Go for it," said Ross, not looking up from his drawing. Then he paused, looking up from his work. "Are you gonna need any help with stuff?"

"What kinda stuff would I need help with?" Holly tried to keep her tone calm, non confrontational." 

"I dunno. Tapes or something." Ross shrugged, then went back to drawing.

"Thanks, babe," said Holly, and she went to their own room, to do her own thing. 

* * * 

She was so self conscious, wearing her pajama pants with the thin drug store diaper underneath. It rustled and crinkled when she walked, and she was hyper aware of how big her butt looked. 

"Ready for some Westworld?" Ross was on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in his lap, his arm up against the back of the cushions. 

"Yeah," said Holly, walking in a bit nervously. She sat next to him, then cuddled up, and her head was on his chest, listening to his heart beat. 

Okay. This was nice. 

"Is it okay if I touch your butt?" Ross's voice was quiet, and it rumbled through her, like Orph's purring in her lap.

"Yeah," said Holly. "Although, I'm your wife. You can do that all the time anyway."

"It's polite to ask," said Ross, and he patted her on the butt, which crinkled.

"Well, yeah," Holly said. "I'll agree to that."

"So, uh... I've been reading up about this... the ABDL stuff, that you mentioned." 

"Yeah?" Holly tried to keep her tone neutral, and tried not to tense up. 

"Yeah. Would you want to try doing a... a scene? Or something like that? Where you're... you know, a Little. I could take care of you a bit."

"I'm not sure how I'd feel about a full blown scene," said Holly. It was strange to be talking to Ross about this, the stuff she'd only really read up about online. 

"Would you wanna call me Daddy?"

"I'm not entirely sure about that either." She stroked Orph, getting him behind the ears, the loud purrs echoing through her bones. 

"Can I... could I try AB stuff with you? As my Little," said Ross. 

"Yeah," said Holly. "Later?"

"Sounds good."

* * * 

"I got you a present," said Ross, and he was way too cheerful for as late at night as it was. 

"Mmm?" Holly, shoveling scrambled eggs into her mouth like a bulldozer. 

"Close your eyes and open your mouth," said Ross, coming up behind her. 

“Nothing good ever comes with an intro like that, you know that, right?” Holly swallowed her eggs, looking at him upside down. His belly was right up against the back of her head.

"You're too much of a cynic," said Ross, resting his hand on top of her head. "Come on. Don't you trust me?"

"That's just straight up emotional manipulation," said Holly, but she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, because what is married life, if not trust?

Something rubbery and oddly shaped was pressed into her mouth, and she bit down on it, unthinkingly. 

It yielded, and she began to suck on it. It tasted like rubber. 

Wait a minute. 

"Ross?" She opened her eyes, and tried to speak around the thing in her mouth. 

"I, uh... I was at the pharmacy for some stuff and I passed by the baby aisle, and it occurred to me that I've never actually seen you with a pacifier." He kept his hand on her head, stroking her hair. "I mean, if I miscalculated, that's totally cool. I mean, I don't get to decide that it's cool, I'm sorry, I don't want you to feel like you have to do a... fetishy thing, just because I expect you to."

Holly took the pacifier out of her mouth, looking down at it. There was a happy little bird on the button, and she blushed, leaning her head back into Ross's belly.

"No," she said. "I'm... I'm okay with it. Thank you."

"Why don't you, uh... why don't you be a good girl and finish your dinner?"

"Okay," said Holly. "I'll, um... I'll do that."

"Good girl."

* * * 

"Would you ever want me to... like, tell you what to do?"

"It could be fun," allowed Holly, staring at her own exhausted face as she brushed her teeth. 

"Which leads to my next question. Are you into, like... just diapers, or pee in general? Would you want me to put you in diapers, or just you?" Ross was pissing, the same way he did every night before bed, staring off into the middle distance.

She was almost used to it by now. Enough not to stare at him while he did it, or have dirty thoughts about... well, a lot of things. 

"I mean, uh... I haven't had much of a chance to experiment," said Holly. "I'm... interested in a bunch of things, I guess? I like... I like the idea of someone peeing on me. Or being made to... you know, have an accident, or something like that. But I know it's gross."

Ross shook off his dick and shrugged. "There's grosser shit out there," he said. "How would you feel about me... making you have an accident. Maybe putting you in a diaper afterwards?"

"I think I'd be okay with that," said Holly. "I mean... the idea isn't, like, freaking me out." She laughed nervously, as one of the cats rubbed against her shins. "Why? Are you thinking of that?"

"Maybe," said Ross, as he crowded her at the sink, washing his hands, then kissing her. 

* * *

"Bathroom is off limits," said Ross.

"What?" Holly, still waking up and rubbing her eyes, blinked at him. 

"Well, okay, not off limits. You can brush your teeth. Supervised." Ross looked nervous and something like horny.

Holly propped herself up on one elbow. "Um, Ross? I gotta pee. I did just wake up."

"Well," said Ross, and now he was smiling. "You're, uh... you're a big girl, aren't you?"

Holly blushed. 

So maybe, in a drunken fit of bravery, she'd sent him some of the stuff that she masturbated to. There had been a lot of alcohol involved. She didn't think that he would actually read them.

Clearly, she was wrong. 

"So we're gonna have a nice day," said Ross, and he leaned down to kiss her. "We're, uh... we're gonna do all the stuff that we need to do. But if you... if you have an... an accident, I'll just have to... you know. Diaper you." He was just as embarrassed about this as she was, which made this a bit more tolerable. 

"... okay," said Holly. "Can I brush my teeth now?"

"Yeah," said Ross, leaning over to kiss her, then making a face. "Yeah. That's a good idea."

* * * 

Ross followed her around, as she went about her morning routine. He recorded her episodes with her, he even ordered her lunch for her.

It was... strange, but it was pretty nice. 

If only he'd let her go to the fucking bathroom. 

"Ross?" Holly looked up from her sewing project, which she was working on in Ross's office. "Could I... go to the bathroom now?"

"You're a big girl," said Ross, for the umpteenth time that day. "You can hold it a little longer, can't you?"

"I dunno," Holly said. "If I said no, would you let me go to the bathroom?"

"No," said Ross. "But I might, um... I might diaper you." 

"... oh," said Holly. 

It was hard not to squirm. It was hard not to wriggle, it was hard not to rock back and forth, or try to grab between her legs. Her hands were shaking as she tried to type. 

Eventually, she gave up. 

"Ross?" Her voice wavered a bit when she called out, and she was blushing. Her whole lower belly was throbbing.

"Mmm?" He poked his head around the door, a peanut butter sandwich in his mouth.

"Ross, I... I call uncle."

"I'm not your uncle," said Ross, after he had swallowed his bite. "I'm Ross."

"You win," said Holly, her voice shaking. "I'm... I'm gonna pee myself." 

"Yeah?" Ross licked his lips. 

"I probably shouldn't do it, um... do it in the chair," said Holly. "It'd be bad for the leather."

"Probably," Ross agreed. "You wanna try standing up?"

"I dunno if I can pee standing up."

"You've peed standing up when we went camping," Ross pointed out.

"How would you know that? I thought I was supposed to be the creepy pervert with the... weird fetish."

"When we're camping late at night, you never go far from the camp site," said Ross, and he laughed, his pink cheeks making him even more endearing. He was just as shy about this as she was.

"Okay, uh... fair." Holly shuffled off of the carpet, standing on the hardwood, and he stood there, watching her. Her bladder was going to explode, it was going to overflow, she just had to wait to feel the heat between her legs, trickle down her thighs.

She waited. 

And waited.

After two minutes, Ross cleared his throat. 

"Should I turn on a faucet or something?"

"... as weird as it sounds," Holly said, "it'd help if there was a tree here."

"Maybe drink some more water?" Ross disappeared to the kitchen, and Holly closed her eyes, willing herself to relax enough to let go. 

No luck. 

"I can't do it," Holly mumbled, as Ross handed her the glass of water. 

"Maybe this'll help," he said, and he smiled at her.

"This feels weird," said Holly. "Like... I dunno."

"Do you want to stop?" 

"No, I wanna do this." Holly sighed. "It's just that my body won't join the program."

"Hmm," said Ross. "Maybe we could go into the bathroom?"

"What, have me sit on the toilet in my underwear?" Holly laughed, and that was almost hopeful - a little twist of something deep in her inner plumbing. 

"Do I still get to punish you for it?" 

Her heart sped up a bit at the word "punish." 

"What kind of punish?"

"Would you be okay with, um... with spanking?" Ross was blushing now. "I like... I like the idea of that." He was shifting from foot to foot, trying to get comfortable and also be less embarrassed.

"Okay!" He was putting up with so many of her weird kinks. She wouldn't mind playing along with his. 

Did spanking even count as a weird kink? He'd admitted it to her a few times, usually while drunk, but then the... diaper thing had come up, and they'd never got to pursue it, with one thing and another.

Two birds, one stone? 

"Do you want me to... for the spanking? Would you like me to do anything?"

Ross laughed, and yeah, he was really embarrassed. 

"Can I... can I talk to you like you're my Little?" He shivered. "Like, 'you're a bad Little girl," stuff like that?" 

Holly shivered. He had been doing his reading. 

"Y-yeah," she said. 

"So still nothing?"

"Nothing," said Holly "It's... really annoying. I _really_ need to pee."

"Maybe it's all psychological," said Ross. He clapped his hands, which made her jump. "Into the bathroom!" 

"I thought I wasn't allowed in the bathroom," said Holly, trying to walk without doubling over.

She didn’t need to see Ross’s face to know that he was rolling his eyes.

* * *

The bathroom was very, very bright. She blinked, all the lights reflecting off of the white tile, and then she looked over her shoulder at him. "Do you, um... do you want to watch?"

"I wanna watch," Ross said, and he was biting his lip. "If you can, I mean."

"... okay," said Holly, and she licked her own lips. "Maybe the bathtub would help?"

"The bathtub would help, I think," said Ross. "It'd make it easier to clean up. And maybe you can pretend you're peeing in the shower or something...."

"You pee in the shower?"

"Excuse me! We're not talking about my morning routine," said Ross, and he looked a bit sheepish. "C'mon. Get with the peeing."

"Just... gimme a minute," Holly said, and she took a deep breath. She was aware how ridiculous she looked - fully dressed in the bathtub, legs apart, eyes closed.

"Do you want me to turn a faucet on? Maybe flush the toilet?" Ross leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms. 

"I don't do that when I normally need to pee," Holly said. 

"Well, yeah, but normally you don't need to make yourself pee." Ross flushed the toilet.

"Aren't we in a drought?"

"We're always in a drought." Ross flushed the toilet again.

Holly made an annoyed noise and shoved two fingers in her mouth. She closed her eyes, tracing her tongue along the shape of her thumbnail, her index finger, the roughness of her nail, the difference in texture between the fingernail and the skin around it....

And she sighed.

The heat rushed out of her, dripped down her thighs, soaking into her crotch, the pattering down onto the bathtub. 

"Oh," said Holly, and she looked down. The crotch of her denim shorts was shiny and dark, and her thighs and calves were wet. It splashed down on her toes.

"Um," said Ross, and he cleared his throat. "We, uh... we didn't talk about how you wanted me to react."

"React how you want to," said Holly. "Or, uh, however you think would suit the... scene?" 

"Okay. If you're angry, no shouting, please?"

"Totally doable." Ross rubbed his hands together. "Ready?"

"Yeah," said Holly, licking her lips. 

"Look at that mess," Ross said, and he frowned, crossing his arms across his chest. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Give me a lollipop and help me do the laundry?" Holly smiled at him in what she hoped was a winning way.

"Take your pants off," said Ross.

"What?" Holly was moving in slow motion, her heart beating fast, her clit beating faster. 

Ross walked up to her, and he looked into her face, forcing eye contact. It was... nerve wracking, and her belly twisted, but he was grabbing her shorts and just... yanking them down. 

"Look at that mess," repeated Ross. "I told you to go to the bathroom."

"I... didn't notice," said Holly, her tongue thick and heavy between her lips. 

"Well," said Ross, and he grabbed her by the wrist, then turned her around, turning the shower on so that it hit her right in the belly. 

Holly made an undignified squawking noise. 

"You made a big, unsanitary mess," snapped Ross, and he looked almost angry, except for the raging hard on, and the way his lip would twitch a bit, as if he was about to start laughing. "I need to clean you up before I do anything to you."

"Do to me?" Holly's lower lip trembled. "What are you going to do to me?"

"You're in trouble," said Ross, and he stood on tiptoe, adjusting the shower head to hit her in the panties. "Because you couldn't even be an adult and go to the bathroom when you needed to go, you had to piss yourself like a big baby." 

Holly gasped, from the water on her clit, from the humiliation that was filling her whole body like so much lava, from the way her heart was beating loud in her ears. She was shaking, and her feet were cold.

The water was warm, though. Cooler than the piss that had been running down her legs, but not cold enough.

Ross always was sweet like that. 

"Now that you don't stink of piss, you're getting your punishment," said Ross, and he grabbed her by the wrist, helping her out of the tub, then pulling bending her over the sink. 

The water was still going down her legs, like her piss had been, and that gave her the shivers. 

The sink was cold under her forearms, and when she looked herself in the eye on the mirror, she looked positively debauched, her eyes dark with desire, her lips swollen. 

Ross grabbed a handful of Holly's ass, and he squeezed it. He met her eyes in the mirror, and he looked just as debauched as she did. Also like a kid in a candy store.

Only of age. And not wanting to eat her whole. 

Okay, so maybe that was a bad simile, but still. 

The first hit hurt more than she expected it too, and she jerked forward, making a surprised noise. 

"I don't want to have to do this," said Ross, and they both knew that was a lie, because his erection was prodding her right in the thigh. "But you leave me no choice. Since... since you made such a big mess, you're in a lot of trouble." 

"G-go easy on me," Holly said. "It was an accident, after all."

"Well," said Ross, and he slapped her on the other cheek, staring at her butt through her panties. "Since it was an accident, I guess we'll just have to... prepare you for accidents."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Holly yelped, as Ross landed another hit. 

Holly's pale skin was already starting to get warm. 

"Well," said Ross, and he was breathing heavily, his hits going down harder, and his grip on her ass was getting tighter, "if you can't be trusted not to piss on the furniture, I'll put you in a diaper."

"Oh!" Holly actually _moaned_ , and her ass tilted back against him, grinding against him. 

"I'm obviously not getting through to you," said Ross thickly, and he shoved her panties down, and began to hit her again, right on the flesh.

The wetness of her skin only made it worse, and Holly whimpered, staring herself in the face as she sobbed, hit after hit after hit turning her ass a darker red, until she was really crying, and Ross was full on humping her between the hits.

"Okay, Holly?" Ross's voice was strained. "Honey? I really want to fuck you right now. Please? Pretty please?"

"Y-yeah," said Holly. "Please. Please."

There was some part of her that was absurdly grateful - he was taking off his... big, mean Dom voice, and he wasn't fucking her as a punishment. 

He was her husband. He loved her. 

His cock was sweet and familiar as it sank into her, and his breath was hot and damp against her neck, just like the water dripping down her legs. 

She came with a sob and a shiver, and he pulled out and came across her sore, hot ass, mumbling into her neck. 

* * * 

“These aren’t very good diapers,” said Ross, frowning as he spread one out on the bed.

“Drug store ones aren’t usually that good,” said Holly. She lay back on the diaper, and it crinkled under her.

“Yeah? Why not?” Ross frowned. “So I just… need you to center,” he said.

“Aren’t I on the center?” 

“Gimme a sec.” There was some more adjusting. He lined it all up, then brought the diaper up and taped her in.

Holly lay there, and just… took it in. Her first time being diapered by someone else, since she had been very, very small. It was heady and it was humiliating. 

"These diapers are horrible," Ross said, again, as he leaned down to kiss her tummy. 

"I'm sorry," said Holly. "It's hard to get good ones at a drug store, unless you're really lucky." She paused. "Wait. How do you know any of this?"

"What, what makes a good diaper?"

"Yeah." Holly sat up, and she crinkled. It was a lot tighter than she usually had them, but it was a lot better than she ever did. 

"I might've done some research," said Ross, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Why?"

"Well, I wanted to do my research, you know?"

"... fair," said Holly, and she licked her lips. "Okay." She looked up at him. "What do you wanna do now?" She wriggled on the bed, and her ass was tender and sore through the thick diaper.

That made it sexier.

"Let's watch a movie," said Ross. "Sound good?"

"Okay." 

"Good girl." Ross kissed her forehead, and Holly turned pinker, in pleasure and embarrassment. 

This was gonna be less weird than she had thought it was gonna be. 

* * * 

The package was sitting on their bed. It was huge and bulky, and Ross had texted her complaining about how heavy it was.

She hadn't the foggiest idea what was actually in the damn box, but Ross seemed awfully excited. Maybe it was a new costume thing. 

"So I don't know if these are exactly what you want," Ross said, "but I heard, uh.. I heard that the really popular ones are the really thick ones."

"What are you talking about?"

"Diapers."

"Oh. Oh!" Holly blushed hotly, licking her lips. "So, uh... you uh... you... you did some more research?"

"Yeah," said Ross. He used his keys to cut the tape open, and then opened the box. 

"Oh, wow," said Holly. "These are, uh... these are a pretty... popular brand."

"Yeah? I didn't see them in a lot of the videos I looked up, but the, uh... reviews said they were good."

"Videos?" Holly shot him a glance, and she was grinning. "Have you been looking at diaper porn?" 

"Research!" Ross said, defensive. "Also... you know." He rubbed the back of his head. "I might be realizing that they can be pretty sexy. On the right person, I mean."

"I hope I'm the right person," said Holly. She'd... well, to be blunt, she knew the kind of models they used for those videos, and she didn't really match them, look wise. 

Ross's arms wrapped around her middle, his chin on her shoulder. 

"Of course you're the right person," Ross said, and he ground his hips against her, his half-chub pressing against her ass. "I wouldn't want anyone else." 

"Aren't you a sweetie," said Holly, but she relaxed against him. 

"Why don't we take 'em for a swing?" Ross put his hands on Holly's hips, squeezing. "You're uh... you're awfully unprotected."

Holly glanced at the bedside clock - it was late enough that she was verging on sleepy. Ross had padded her up a few times for bedtime. It'd be interesting, wearing ones as thick as this. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," said Ross. "You could be leaving puddles anywhere, couldn't you?"

"I'm a grown up," Holly said, her face turning pink. 

"Suuuuure you are," said Ross, his tone lazy and condescending. "Lie on the bed." 

"Do I have to?"

Ross grabbed a handful of her ass, squeezing it. 

"Yes."

Holly lay out on her back, her skirt riding up around her hips, and she was blushing as Ross grabbed her panties, yanking them down around her thighs. 

"Aw, would you look at that?" His hand slid between her legs, the heel of his hand grinding against her vulva, two fingers sliding between her lips. "Someone had an accident." 

"W-what? No!"

"So explain all of this wetness," said Ross, and he pulled his fingers away. There was indeed sticky arousal between his fingers, and he held them in front of her face.

"That's... okay," said Holly, and she licked her lips. "Okay."

"Good girl," said Ross, and he kissed her forehead. "Let's get you nice and protected."

Holly stared up at the ceiling, sucking on his fingers, twisting her fingers around and around in her hair. She sighed, her toes curling against the soles of her feet, and she closed her eyes, letting the becoming-familiar sensation of being diapered wash over her.

The diaper was soft and warm under her butt, the powder was cold, almost like liquid, and it formed a little puddle under her ass. 

"There we go," said Ross, his voice soothing. "We're taping you up, then we can get dressed, and we can go get ice cream...."

"Wait, what?!" Holly jerked upright, nearly kicking Ross in the gut.

"We're gonna go out," said Ross. "We're gonna go to the 24 hour ice cream place and then we're gonna go and look at the view."

"While I'm...." Holly gestured vaguely down at her waist, which was now encased in printed, puffy plastic. 

"Nobody is gonna be out at this time of night, in that part of the neighborhood," said Ross. "It's late. Who cares?" He paused. "Unless, uh, unless you really want it to not be a thing. That's okay too." 

"Okay," said Holly. She took a deep breath. "I wanna wear pants."

"Are you sure? I mean, with pants, you end up with the... square ass problem."

"Who is gonna be looking at my butt?"

"Maybe... maybe i just want you in a skirt," said Ross. "So I can... so I can check. On you. If you're... if you're wet."

"... oh," said Holly, and she bit back the urge to cover her face. "Okay."

"So!" Ross helped her sit up, and he helped her off of the bed. "C'mon. Let's get you some shoes."

"Could I wear tights?" 

"Hmm...." Ross wore a thinking face. "Wear the old purple ones." 

"With this outfit?"

"Yeah," said Ross. "Put 'em on."

It was better than nothing, at least. 

* * * 

"I want you to finish this water before we get to the ice cream place, okay?" Ross handed her a giant unopened bottle of water. 

"... okay?" Holly cracked it open, and began to slug. She was still full from dinner, but it was still beginning to slosh, as she drank down ounce after ounce of water, sitting in the car and feeling almost queasy. 

"Good girl," said Ross, as he climbed in and slammed the door behind him. "Ready?"

"Sure," said Holly, and she hiccuped.

* * * 

"Good girl, finishing all your water like that," said Ross, and he was using the same voice he used when he talked to the cats. 

Oh god. 

"Can I have my ice cream, now?" Holly hated how plaintive she sounded.

"You've got two options," said Ross. He leaned over to pat her on the belly, and Holly burped nervously, all that water still sloshing around in her belly. 

"What are my options?"

"I'm about to tell you," said Ross, and he poked her in the belly, which made her squeak.

"Oh," said Holly, and she blushed. "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay," said Ross, and he pinched her cheek. "It's not your fault you're too Little to know better."

"Oh god," Holly mumbled, covering her face. 

"So do you want to know what your options are?" 

"Yes. Yes, I do," said Holly, slumping down in her seat. The purple tights were squeezing the diaper tightly against her, and her legs were forced apart by the thick padding. 

This was pretty new. 

"So you can come with me and get to choose your ice cream yourself, or I can go in and choose it for you, but you can stay in the car. Which do you choose?"

"Staying in the car," Holly said. She wasn't ready to be seen in the fluorescent light just yet. Not... like this. Not yet, at any rate. 

"Okay. You can't complain about what I get you though."

"Okay," said Holly. Ross wouldn't ever get anything really gross for her, would he?

He wasn't _that_ mean. 

"At least it's not a sunny day," said Ross, and he leaned over, kissing her on the cheek noisily. 

"What are you talking about?" Holly blinked at him, a bit dazed. 

"It's dangerous to leave little ones in the car unsupervised," said Ross, and he closed the door to Holly's outraged screech. 

* * * 

Ross came back with two cones, and Holly's was indeed her favorite flavor. She opened the door for him, and he slid into the driver's seat, handing her the cone. 

"Don't drop it," said Ross. 

"I'm not gonna drop it," Holly said, and she took a bite of her ice cream.

"How do you _do_ that," Ross said, and he gave a full body shiver. "How do you have, like, actual teeth in your head?"

"Just because you've got wussy teeth," said Holly. 

Ross snorted, and started the car. "Let's go find us a view," he said.

"Yeah? What kinda view?" 

"A good one, obviously." 

Holly rolled her eyes.

* * * 

It was indeed a very nice view, overlooking a valley. Sometimes it felt like everything was mountains and valleys around here. 

Holly looked down at the lights twinkling down, as they sat in the dark, empty parking lot, admiring the city. 

"Hey Ross?"

"Mmm?" His hand was on her knee, and her hand was on top of it. 

"Thanks for being so... into all this weird stuff. Being cool with it." She squeezed his fingers.

"Well, what else was I gonna do?" Ross said. 

"Oh, geez, no, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, I don't want you to feel like -"

"Shush," said Ross. He grabbed her fingers and squeezed them again, a bit harder. "Listen. I love doing this stuff with you, okay? You're cute. You're really into it. I dunno. Maybe you're giving me a fetish or something." He laughed. "I mean... even if I wasn't into it, I'd still support you. You know that, right? Unless it was, like... something really unethical." 

"I mean, there are people that argue that this is unethical," Holly mumbled, looking down at her lap. Sitting down like this, the thickness between her legs wasn't that noticeable.

Ross shrugged. "I don't think it is," he told her. "Let's not go down that road right now. That way leads madness, or some shit."

"Fair enough," Holly agreed, and she took a bite out of her ice cream. 

Which promptly fell in her lap.

"Holly!" Ross scolded. "You're making a mess!"

"I'm sorry," Holly said, pulling the door open, twisting around and dumping the lump of cold onto the ground outside the car. 

"It's my own fault," said Ross, and his teeth flashed in the darkness when he smiled. "Little babies like you can't be trusted with cones, can they?" 

"... oh," mumbled Holly, and she blushed. She squirmed in her seat, and her bladder woke up and made its displeasure known. "Oh!" 

"Hm?" Ross was on his cone, crunching it like the cats with kibble, and then he licked his lips, looking over at her. "What's up?" 

"I, uh... I need to pee," said Holly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cut the evening short." 

"We're not cutting the evening short," said Ross, and his face was wicked. "You're prepared, aren't we?"

"I can't pee in the car!" Holly paused, then giggled at how scandalized she sounded. Which was a bad idea, because a little spurt of pee came out of her, and she squeaked, and grabbed between her legs. 

It stemmed the tide, momentarily. 

"We did prepare for that eventuality," Ross said, with all seriousness. "I mean, unless you wanna hold it and just go when we go home?"

"I've never really... not at home, you know?" Holly licked her lips. "What if I leak on the seats?"

"You could stand outside?" Ross indicated her car door. "But... hold it. Hold it. Hold it until I tell you to. Okay?"

Holly was starting to shake, and she was covering her mouth with both hands. Her belly was throbbing, her knees were shaking, and if she started laughing or breathed wrong or anything, she'd release the floodgates, and then everything would just be one big mess, and that would be a problem. 

"C'mon, baby girl," Ross said, and he was standing outside her car door. When had she gotten there. "C'mon. Come here. Out of the car."

"What if someone sees us?"

"Who's gonna be out in an old parking lot by a scenic overlook at so late it's early on a Wednesday?"

"Creepy perverts?"

"That's who we are," said Ross. "We're a pair of creepy perverts. C'mon, up." He pulled her upright. "We're a pair of cute creepy perverts and our friends are creepy perverts - "

"You think they're creepy perverts?" 

"What, you think so?"

"Totally," said Ross, and he walked her to the side, pushing her against the hood of the car. "C'mon. Suzy is totally bending Arin over and spanking him whenever he's being annoying."

"Nah, he'd never be able to sit down if that was the case," said Holly, and she giggled nervously, then gasped and grabbed between her legs again.

"No, no, don't do that," said Ross, and he grabbed her wrists, pushing her hands flat against the car. "We don't grab ourselves in public."

"I th-thought this wasn't public," Holly mumbled, and he was staring straight into her eyes, the icy blue boring into her. 

"Shush," said Ross, and he squeezed her wrists. "Now be a good girl and let go. For me." 

Holly stared into his eyes, and she shivered. It was easier, now - to be able to just let go. She let out another sigh, and then it was just gushing out of her, hot, almost painful in its relief. There was a moaning noise, and Holly realized that it was herself. 

The diaper absorbed all of it, swelling up between her legs, forcing them further apart, until she was going to have to waddle when she started walking.

“I can feel it,” Ross said quietly.

“W-what?” These diapers were a lot better than the drugstore ones - they had absorbed it quickly, and there was only a touch of damp padding against her skin. 

“The heat. You peed a lot,” said Ross. He pressed closer, and oh, he had an erection. When had he gotten an erection. 

“Oh,” said Holly, and she stood on tiptoe and kissed him, her hands still pinned to the car. 

“So much water,” Ross mumbled against her lips, and he let go, fumbling with his jeans. Then he was pulling on her skirt, shoving it up, 

“R-Ross? What are we doing?” Holly gasped against his mouth, but she helped him, fumbling her tights down, effectively hobbling herself. 

“Well,” Ross said, and he moved to her neck, his hands going to her chest and squeezing her breasts through her shirt. 

“Well?” Holly jumped up onto the hood of the car, clumsily, and he pressed between her legs. He grabbed her tights and just _ripped_ them, coming between her legs, pulling him closer, until his cock was pressed into one of the crevices of the diaper, and began to thrust his hips forward, the head of his cock rubbing against her clit through the very thick padding. 

It was so warm, so damp. 

The air was dry and hot, the stars were up above her head, and he was fucking a dent into the diaper, his breath misty against her face, his cock pushing against her clit, and... oh. _Oh_.

“Good girl, Holly,” Ross crooned, and he pressed his forehead against hers. “Such a good girl for me, isn’t that nice, so good, oh fuck, Holly, Holly, _Holly_!” 

Ross came with a yelp and a gasp, his cock spitting across the shiny plastic, and Holly humped against his cock, trying to get some kind of orgasm out of it. 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, hold on.” Ross pulled back, holding his cock between two hands and wincing. “Ow. Okay. I think I’ve got got plastic burn on my dick or something.” He curled up, and Holly propped herself onto her elbows, looking at him over the curve of the diaper and her belly, giggling. 

“Seriously? Plastic burn is a thing?”

“It sure feels like it,” Ross murmured, 

“Well, that’s not my fault,” said Holly, sitting up completely. “Do I get an orgasm, too?” 

“Yeah,” said Ross. Then he paused. “But not until after you’ve gotten cleaned up a bit.”

“Sounds good,” said Holly, breathing heavily. The diaper was beginning to get cold, and when she stood up and tried to adjust her skirt, it drooped. “Oh. Wow.” She fiddled with her skirt, adjusting it. “Maybe next time we could, uh… maybe less water?”

“That might be a good idea,” said Ross, and they both laughed.

* * * 

Ross had her on the towel, sponged her clean with a washcloth, the wet diaper in a plastic bag, and his face was in her cunt, licking and slurping, making her wriggle and moan as she came and came and came. 

When he came up to kiss her, his breath smelled sour and sharp. 

“Well,” said Ross brightly, “how about we get you ready for bed, huh?” 

Holly blushed, but she nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Does it count as dry humping if one participant is wearing a wet diaper?


End file.
